The Saga of Teddy Lupin
by teddy lupin lookalike take 3
Summary: Dolohov, a death eater is after a way to bring his old master back from the grave, it is up to Teddy and his new friends to stop him. this story follows Teddy through the good times, the bad times, the very bad times and the funny times in his life.
1. Dolohov's Secret

**Teddy fan fiction**

**Dolohov's Secret**

It was a night that had meant the fall of a leader and the end of an era. Voldemort was dead. No one knew what happened to his body after his defeat. A wizard moved along the grass path that lead up to body of the ex dark lord, the wizard moved his face into the light of the castle looming overhead. His facial features were equivalent to that of a homeless person, in his face a person could see that behind the scruffy looking goatee there was a hint of youth, it looked as though he hadn't washed in ages. His dark black robes looked extremely odd on him as they made him look like a smart homeless person. The man moved his hand down towards his pocket and pulled out his mask. The death eater turned it over examining the side that his victims would have seen. He looked up towards the moon it was a wonderful night for murder, but that would have to wait he had more pressing issues to deal with. The death eater had seen the death of his master and had decided on a moving the body to somewhere less pleasant.

He turned on the spot and disappearated a few moments later he reappeared but with a muggle in his hands he planned on switching the bodies so that no one was curious as to where the body of Voldemort had gone after he had moved it. Another death eater who was in on the plan saw this and ushered the first one to move quicker.

"Dolohov we don't have time for this, just get the body and go we can deal with the details later!"

"Shut it, Clarke if you knew who this was you would have more respect! This is the greatest wizard that ever lived." Dolohov shouted in response.

"So what he's not living!"

"Are you mad? You know I never asked to adopt you! And if it wasn't for these take your kids to work days you wouldn't be here!"

"Oh here we go about the adoption shit and if mum heard you say that she'd cut your bullocks off!"

"Let's not get into this now we have an important task to do and you knew how dedicated I was when the lord made me second in command, and know I have the responsibility of the whole evil sorcery thing..."

"Your rambling and I think that I see a teacher over there..."

"Fine, help me move him then."

And with that Dolohov managed to get the arm of the dead Voldemort free he moved his head closer to the dead man's ear and whispered "My lord, I promise you will not die in vain, and I also look forward to the day when you are once again at your full power."

And with that the pair disappearated into the night with the body of their old master in the hands of his most faithful servant. It seemed that Dolohov had gone mad; surely no amount of magic can bring back the dead, can it?

**Twelve years later**

A young man was gazing out of the window on the top floor of a house that muggles and several wizards could not see; this was due to the fidelius charm that had been placed on the house several years before the fall of Voldemort. The youngster turned around and looked at the bed that was the only item in the otherwise empty room. He listened quietly to the sounds that the house made in the night, it was a calm and cool night, and the silence was broken by a creaking sound. The young man quietly moved towards the bed and got under the covers just as the door to his room opened. A man that looked as though he could be the boy's father entered the room, his hair was as always untidy, and the scar shaped like a lightning bolt was just visible through the hair. The man looked at the young boy and turned to leave the room. The door was shut lightly on his way out. The young boy jumped out of the bed and made his way quietly to the window he looked up and said quietly to himself,

"Full moon."

And with that he launched himself out of the window and landed safely on the floor.

Hair seemed to erupt out of the body of the young boy, his blue hair changed into the same colour of the hair that had grown out of his body, and his facial features seemed change with ease into those of a wild animal. The boy had become a creature of the night, a wolf. He ran off towards the Quidditch area. The wolf ran up and down and back and forth all night long.

The next morning Harry went to Teddy's room to find out that he wasn't there.

"Of course it was a full moon last night!" Harry said hitting his head.

He bolted down the stairs and ran outside to the Quidditch area. He found Teddy lying in the bushes directly next to a set of goal hoops. Harry breathed a sigh of relief. He ran over to the bushes and woke Teddy up.

"How are you going to get ready for your third year of Hogwarts if you aren't up in time to buy your books?"

"Are you gonna let me get changed or not?" Teddy snapped at Harry. "Or are you just going to bitch and moan?"

"Look Teddy, I know that you like to remember your father on a full moon, but I did say that we are going to buy supplies."

"Yes, but isn't it Ginny's job to bitch and moan at me?" Teddy replied cheekily, Harry chuckled.

"Can you get dressed already your putting me to shame and it'll be even worse if Ginny comes out and sees this." Harry stated, trying hard not to look down.

Harry turned around to allow Teddy to get dressed.

"I'm ready, let's go." Teddy said when he had his clothes on.

"Ginny, get the floo powder, we're off."

**Buying Supplies**

In the fireplace in the basement of Weasley's wizard wheezes Teddy and Harry emerged. They headed upstairs to find George and the rest of the Weasleys waiting for them.

"Good to see you guys." Harry said to the Weasleys.

"Hi harry, how are Albus and James?" asked Hermione,

"Well James is 8 and wild, and Albus is 7 and timid, so no change there! I've got Ginny looking after them and Lilly at home." Harry answered.

Teddy tugged on Harry and asked him

"Are we getting the books that I need or not?"

"What's his problem?" asked Ron.

"Full moon last night" explained Harry.

"I see..." replied Ron.

Harry took out the list of items that third years where required to have for the year.

"Oh great... just great!" Harry stated.

"What?" asked Teddy as they walked towards Flourish and Blotts.

"Well... since Hagrid is teaching you care of magical creatures you have to get the monster book of monsters." Sighed Harry, just thinking about it made him shiver.

"What's this?" asked Teddy picking up a copy of the monster book of monsters.

"No Teddy don't..." harry started "What the..." Harry watched as Teddy stroked the spine of the book, and started to read it.

"Can I keep it?" Teddy asked desperately.

"We don't have a choice." Growled Harry through gritted teeth.

"Why?" asked Teddy.

"It's on the list." Harry told him, "You need it for school."

"Just out of curiosity Teddy how did you know what to do with the book?" asked Harry.

"I just asked it." Teddy replied.

"Why didn't I think of that in my third year?" Harry stated sarcastically.

"Well why do you have to stroke the spine then?"

"It gets stiff being shut by a belt all day so it needs a little help opening." Teddy explained

"You've lost me Teddy."

"Well at least I try."

"Whatever let's just get the rest of your books."

Harry and Teddy ran into one of Teddy's friends from Hogwarts he was tall and thin but shorter then Teddy, he was very athletic, and created an aura that suggested that he was always in control.

"Hey there Tom."

"Alright moony." Tom replied, in a thick Irish accent.

"Do you want to come with us, you know catch up on things?" Teddy asked.

"Alright then I can tell you all about the new Gryffindor goalkeeper, me!"

And with that they made their way through several other shops and bought all of the equipment that Teddy would need for his third year at Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry.

**Platform Nine and Three Quarters**

Teddy and Harry made their way to Kings Cross station in order to catch the train that left from platform nine and three quarters.

"Teddy hurry up, bill was busy and he asked if I could take Victorie to the station for him. I can't keep having delays like this. Will you stop talking to her in French; I cannot understand a bloody word that you are saying!"

"Oui, je suis tres forte en Français et encore je me dit merci pour venir ici avec moi et lui." Teddy was speaking to her in French. Her English was perfect, but Harry didn't have to know that. Rather than stopping them Harry just let them speak; he thought that teddy was translating what Harry had just told Teddy. Here is the real translation; "yes, I am very strong when speaking in French and I again say thank you for coming here with me and him."

They all made their way to the wall that was the gateway to platform nine and three quarters.

"Regarder moi madame." Teddy told Victorie.

"I won't ask what you just said, but can you show Victorie how it's done Teddy?"

"Already on it." Teddy said in English for what felt like the first time in ages.

Teddy ran straight towards the wall and disappeared in the blink of an eye. This left a look of sheer horror on the face of the young Victorie who had never seen this before.

"Quoi?" she exclaimed.

"Wait, why did I tell him to go first, now I'm stuck in a train station with a little girl that I don't understand! I feel like I could have played that smarter." Harry said worried. "Do you speak any English?"

"Yes Harry I do I mean I do have an English father." Victorie said slyly.

"You know you're just as bad as Teddy."

"J'taime aussi."

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN!" Harry bellowed.

"I'll let Teddy tell you, well if we don't hurry we'll be late, sir rush allot."

"Fine let's go." Harry whispered to her, embarrassed due to the fact that he had made a scene in front of a station full of muggles. And with that they made their way onto the platform.

They caught up with Teddy and Harry only had one thing to ask him,

"What does j'taime aussi mean?"

"I like you too" Teddy told him.

"You know I'm glad that I don't have to deal with all of your bilingual talk for a few months. I don't know if you are offending me or not" Harry reasoned.

"Aw Harry don't be like that." Teddy said mockingly.

"Well it looks like the train is about to leave, have you got everything?" Harry asked Teddy.

"Harry you know that you sound like Ginny, maybe you two have changed places, I've never forgotten anything in all my three years at Hogwarts." Teddy told Harry reassuringly.

"What about the time you forgot to pack your underwear, you were going commando for a week." Harry told Teddy.

"Harry I thought that we agreed not to talk about that!" Teddy growled softly.

Teddy and Victorie boarded the Hogwarts express and said their goodbyes to Harry, and left for Hogwarts for an eventful year.

**The Year Begins**

Teddy and Victorie got off the train and Teddy walked her over to Hagrid who was gathering all of the first years to go on the boats, Teddy looked like a punk rocker in his uniform with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and his devil may care attitude.

"Hey Moony" came a voice this caused Teddy to turn around to see his friend that he saw in Diagon Alley.

"Alright Tom." Teddy replied. "I was just showing Victorie where to go-"

"Yes, yes I get it you are show your girlfriend to the boa-" Tom started.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Teddy snapped.

"Humph, maybe not yet..." said Tom in an inaudible whisper. He had a habit of being able to predict the future relationships of people that he knew, he had never been wrong.

"Anyway, shall we go over to the boats then?" Teddy had come over all red and shy.

"Teddy why's your hair pink?" asked Tom slyly.

"Shut it, Tom do you want me to hit you or not?"

"No, no I just read the signs and come up with an answer, it's obvious that you like-" Tom couldn't finish because Teddy had smacked him in the back of the head, forgetting that he had the strength of a werewolf, he had knocked Tom over.

"What the hell was that for?" Tom snapped at Teddy.

"How else was I supposed to get you to shut up, I mean I tried telling you and I also tried threatening you, so... yeah" Teddy told him.

"You got a point there mate." Tom winced in pain.

The pair walked up to carriages that seemed to pull themselves but as Teddy knew that there was a certain type creature that pulled the carts, Harry had told him that not many people could see them even though they were there. Only people that had seen death could see them, and because Teddy had not seen death physically he couldn't see them himself.

At the feast Teddy sat and watched as the new first years were called up to be sorted into one of the four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw. Teddy watched as several students were sorted until finally Victorie Weasley was called up by Professor Longbottom he placed the sorting hat on Victorie's head and the hat moved and spoke.

"For god's sake not another Weasley, just put her in Gryffindor already."

After the sorting Teddy had to go to his first lesson, which was herbology with Professor Longbottom. As soon as Teddy had entered the room he said

"Alright Nev."

"It's professor Longbottom to you, Mr Lupin."

"Call me Moony Nev."

"It's going to be one of those days." Sighed Neville Longbottom as he turned to address the class, "Right take out your copies of Beginners Herbology Volume 3."

"Sir, what is that?" Teddy asked, pointing at a weird pot with strange leaves on it.

"A fully grown Mandrake. Watch as I pull it out of the pot." Neville put his hands on the plant. "oh and put your earmuffs, and Mr. Lupin it's probably safer for you to wear two pairs." Neville put his own pair and pulled the mandrake out of the plant pot. After a few seconds he fainted. And it was up to Teddy to use his bilingual skills to find out what the mandrake needed. After Teddy had potted the mandrake back into its pot and covered it with soil, he took professor Longbottom to the medical wing. It was good to be back at Hogwarts.

**The New ****Marauders**


	2. Twelve years later

**Teddy fan fiction**

**Dolohov's Secret**

It was a night that had meant the fall of a leader and the end of an era. Voldemort was dead. No one knew what happened to his body after his defeat. A wizard moved along the grass path that lead up to body of the ex dark lord, the wizard moved his face into the light of the castle looming overhead. His facial features were equivalent to that of a homeless person, in his face a person could see that behind the scruffy looking goatee there was a hint of youth, it looked as though he hadn't washed in ages. His dark black robes looked extremely odd on him as they made him look like a smart homeless person. The man moved his hand down towards his pocket and pulled out his mask. The death eater turned it over examining the side that his victims would have seen. He looked up towards the moon it was a wonderful night for murder, but that would have to wait he had more pressing issues to deal with. The death eater had seen the death of his master and had decided on a moving the body to somewhere less pleasant.

He turned on the spot and disappearated a few moments later he reappeared but with a muggle in his hands he planned on switching the bodies so that no one was curious as to where the body of Voldemort had gone after he had moved it. Another death eater who was in on the plan saw this and ushered the first one to move quicker.

"Dolohov we don't have time for this, just get the body and go we can deal with the details later!"

"Shut it, Clarke if you knew who this was you would have more respect! This is the greatest wizard that ever lived." Dolohov shouted in response.

"So what he's not living!"

"Are you mad? You know I never asked to adopt you! And if it wasn't for these take your kids to work days you wouldn't be here!"

"Oh here we go about the adoption shit and if mum heard you say that she'd cut your bullocks off!"

"Let's not get into this now we have an important task to do and you knew how dedicated I was when the lord made me second in command, and know I have the responsibility of the whole evil sorcery thing..."

"Your rambling and I think that I see a teacher over there..."

"Fine, help me move him then."

And with that Dolohov managed to get the arm of the dead Voldemort free he moved his head closer to the dead man's ear and whispered "My lord, I promise you will not die in vain, and I also look forward to the day when you are once again at your full power."

And with that the pair disappearated into the night with the body of their old master in the hands of his most faithful servant. It seemed that Dolohov had gone mad; surely no amount of magic can bring back the dead, can it?

**Twelve years later**

A young man was gazing out of the window on the top floor of a house that muggles and several wizards could not see; this was due to the fidelius charm that had been placed on the house several years before the fall of Voldemort. The youngster turned around and looked at the bed that was the only item in the otherwise empty room. He listened quietly to the sounds that the house made in the night, it was a calm and cool night, and the silence was broken by a creaking sound. The young man quietly moved towards the bed and got under the covers just as the door to his room opened. A man that looked as though he could be the boy's father entered the room, his hair was as always untidy, and the scar shaped like a lightning bolt was just visible through the hair. The man looked at the young boy and turned to leave the room. The door was shut lightly on his way out. The young boy jumped out of the bed and made his way quietly to the window he looked up and said quietly to himself,

"Full moon."

And with that he launched himself out of the window and landed safely on the floor.

Hair seemed to erupt out of the body of the young boy, his blue hair changed into the same colour of the hair that had grown out of his body, and his facial features seemed change with ease into those of a wild animal. The boy had become a creature of the night, a wolf. He ran off towards the Quidditch area. The wolf ran up and down and back and forth all night long.

The next morning Harry went to Teddy's room to find out that he wasn't there.

"Of course it was a full moon last night!" Harry said hitting his head.

He bolted down the stairs and ran outside to the Quidditch area. He found Teddy lying in the bushes directly next to a set of goal hoops. Harry breathed a sigh of relief. He ran over to the bushes and woke Teddy up.

"How are you going to get ready for your third year of Hogwarts if you aren't up in time to buy your books?"

"Are you gonna let me get changed or not?" Teddy snapped at Harry. "Or are you just going to bitch and moan?"

"Look Teddy, I know that you like to remember your father on a full moon, but I did say that we are going to buy supplies."

"Yes, but isn't it Ginny's job to bitch and moan at me?" Teddy replied cheekily, Harry chuckled.

"Can you get dressed already your putting me to shame and it'll be even worse if Ginny comes out and sees this." Harry stated, trying hard not to look down.

Harry turned around to allow Teddy to get dressed.

"I'm ready, let's go." Teddy said when he had his clothes on.

"Ginny, get the floo powder, we're off."

**Buying Supplies**

In the fireplace in the basement of Weasley's wizard wheezes Teddy and Harry emerged. They headed upstairs to find George and the rest of the Weasleys waiting for them.

"Good to see you guys." Harry said to the Weasleys.

"Hi harry, how are Albus and James?" asked Hermione,

"Well James is 8 and wild, and Albus is 7 and timid, so no change there! I've got Ginny looking after them and Lilly at home." Harry answered.

Teddy tugged on Harry and asked him

"Are we getting the books that I need or not?"

"What's his problem?" asked Ron.

"Full moon last night" explained Harry.

"I see..." replied Ron.

Harry took out the list of items that third years where required to have for the year.

"Oh great... just great!" Harry stated.

"What?" asked Teddy as they walked towards Flourish and Blotts.

"Well... since Hagrid is teaching you care of magical creatures you have to get the monster book of monsters." Sighed Harry, just thinking about it made him shiver.

"What's this?" asked Teddy picking up a copy of the monster book of monsters.

"No Teddy don't..." harry started "What the..." Harry watched as Teddy stroked the spine of the book, and started to read it.

"Can I keep it?" Teddy asked desperately.

"We don't have a choice." Growled Harry through gritted teeth.

"Why?" asked Teddy.

"It's on the list." Harry told him, "You need it for school."

"Just out of curiosity Teddy how did you know what to do with the book?" asked Harry.

"I just asked it." Teddy replied.

"Why didn't I think of that in my third year?" Harry stated sarcastically.

"Well why do you have to stroke the spine then?"

"It gets stiff being shut by a belt all day so it needs a little help opening." Teddy explained

"You've lost me Teddy."

"Well at least I try."

"Whatever let's just get the rest of your books."

Harry and Teddy ran into one of Teddy's friends from Hogwarts he was tall and thin but shorter then Teddy, he was very athletic, and created an aura that suggested that he was always in control.

"Hey there Tom."

"Alright moony." Tom replied, in a thick Irish accent.

"Do you want to come with us, you know catch up on things?" Teddy asked.

"Alright then I can tell you all about the new Gryffindor goalkeeper, me!"

And with that they made their way through several other shops and bought all of the equipment that Teddy would need for his third year at Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry.

**Platform Nine and Three Quarters**

Teddy and Harry made their way to Kings Cross station in order to catch the train that left from platform nine and three quarters.

"Teddy hurry up, bill was busy and he asked if I could take Victorie to the station for him. I can't keep having delays like this. Will you stop talking to her in French; I cannot understand a bloody word that you are saying!"

"Oui, je suis tres forte en Français et encore je me dit merci pour venir ici avec moi et lui." Teddy was speaking to her in French. Her English was perfect, but Harry didn't have to know that. Rather than stopping them Harry just let them speak; he thought that teddy was translating what Harry had just told Teddy. Here is the real translation; "yes, I am very strong when speaking in French and I again say thank you for coming here with me and him."

They all made their way to the wall that was the gateway to platform nine and three quarters.

"Regarder moi madame." Teddy told Victorie.

"I won't ask what you just said, but can you show Victorie how it's done Teddy?"

"Already on it." Teddy said in English for what felt like the first time in ages.

Teddy ran straight towards the wall and disappeared in the blink of an eye. This left a look of sheer horror on the face of the young Victorie who had never seen this before.

"Quoi?" she exclaimed.

"Wait, why did I tell him to go first, now I'm stuck in a train station with a little girl that I don't understand! I feel like I could have played that smarter." Harry said worried. "Do you speak any English?"

"Yes Harry I do I mean I do have an English father." Victorie said slyly.

"You know you're just as bad as Teddy."

"J'taime aussi."

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN!" Harry bellowed.

"I'll let Teddy tell you, well if we don't hurry we'll be late, sir rush allot."

"Fine let's go." Harry whispered to her, embarrassed due to the fact that he had made a scene in front of a station full of muggles. And with that they made their way onto the platform.

They caught up with Teddy and Harry only had one thing to ask him,

"What does j'taime aussi mean?"

"I like you too" Teddy told him.

"You know I'm glad that I don't have to deal with all of your bilingual talk for a few months. I don't know if you are offending me or not" Harry reasoned.

"Aw Harry don't be like that." Teddy said mockingly.

"Well it looks like the train is about to leave, have you got everything?" Harry asked Teddy.

"Harry you know that you sound like Ginny, maybe you two have changed places, I've never forgotten anything in all my three years at Hogwarts." Teddy told Harry reassuringly.

"What about the time you forgot to pack your underwear, you were going commando for a week." Harry told Teddy.

"Harry I thought that we agreed not to talk about that!" Teddy growled softly.

Teddy and Victorie boarded the Hogwarts express and said their goodbyes to Harry, and left for Hogwarts for an eventful year.

**The Year Begins**

Teddy and Victorie got off the train and Teddy walked her over to Hagrid who was gathering all of the first years to go on the boats, Teddy looked like a punk rocker in his uniform with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and his devil may care attitude.

"Hey Moony" came a voice this caused Teddy to turn around to see his friend that he saw in Diagon Alley.

"Alright Tom." Teddy replied. "I was just showing Victorie where to go-"

"Yes, yes I get it you are show your girlfriend to the boa-" Tom started.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Teddy snapped.

"Humph, maybe not yet..." said Tom in an inaudible whisper. He had a habit of being able to predict the future relationships of people that he knew, he had never been wrong.

"Anyway, shall we go over to the boats then?" Teddy had come over all red and shy.

"Teddy why's your hair pink?" asked Tom slyly.

"Shut it, Tom do you want me to hit you or not?"

"No, no I just read the signs and come up with an answer, it's obvious that you like-" Tom couldn't finish because Teddy had smacked him in the back of the head, forgetting that he had the strength of a werewolf, he had knocked Tom over.

"What the hell was that for?" Tom snapped at Teddy.

"How else was I supposed to get you to shut up, I mean I tried telling you and I also tried threatening you, so... yeah" Teddy told him.

"You got a point there mate." Tom winced in pain.

The pair walked up to carriages that seemed to pull themselves but as Teddy knew that there was a certain type creature that pulled the carts, Harry had told him that not many people could see them even though they were there. Only people that had seen death could see them, and because Teddy had not seen death physically he couldn't see them himself.

At the feast Teddy sat and watched as the new first years were called up to be sorted into one of the four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw. Teddy watched as several students were sorted until finally Victorie Weasley was called up by Professor Longbottom he placed the sorting hat on Victorie's head and the hat moved and spoke.

"For god's sake not another Weasley, just put her in Gryffindor already."

After the sorting Teddy had to go to his first lesson, which was herbology with Professor Longbottom. As soon as Teddy had entered the room he said

"Alright Nev."

"It's professor Longbottom to you, Mr Lupin."

"Call me Moony Nev."

"It's going to be one of those days." Sighed Neville Longbottom as he turned to address the class, "Right take out your copies of Beginners Herbology Volume 3."

"Sir, what is that?" Teddy asked, pointing at a weird pot with strange leaves on it.

"A fully grown Mandrake. Watch as I pull it out of the pot." Neville put his hands on the plant. "oh and put your earmuffs, and Mr. Lupin it's probably safer for you to wear two pairs." Neville put his own pair and pulled the mandrake out of the plant pot. After a few seconds he fainted. And it was up to Teddy to use his bilingual skills to find out what the mandrake needed. After Teddy had potted the mandrake back into its pot and covered it with soil, he took professor Longbottom to the medical wing. It was good to be back at Hogwarts.

**The New ****Marauders**


	3. Buying Supplies

**Teddy fan fiction**

**Dolohov's Secret**

It was a night that had meant the fall of a leader and the end of an era. Voldemort was dead. No one knew what happened to his body after his defeat. A wizard moved along the grass path that lead up to body of the ex dark lord, the wizard moved his face into the light of the castle looming overhead. His facial features were equivalent to that of a homeless person, in his face a person could see that behind the scruffy looking goatee there was a hint of youth, it looked as though he hadn't washed in ages. His dark black robes looked extremely odd on him as they made him look like a smart homeless person. The man moved his hand down towards his pocket and pulled out his mask. The death eater turned it over examining the side that his victims would have seen. He looked up towards the moon it was a wonderful night for murder, but that would have to wait he had more pressing issues to deal with. The death eater had seen the death of his master and had decided on a moving the body to somewhere less pleasant.

He turned on the spot and disappearated a few moments later he reappeared but with a muggle in his hands he planned on switching the bodies so that no one was curious as to where the body of Voldemort had gone after he had moved it. Another death eater who was in on the plan saw this and ushered the first one to move quicker.

"Dolohov we don't have time for this, just get the body and go we can deal with the details later!"

"Shut it, Clarke if you knew who this was you would have more respect! This is the greatest wizard that ever lived." Dolohov shouted in response.

"So what he's not living!"

"Are you mad? You know I never asked to adopt you! And if it wasn't for these take your kids to work days you wouldn't be here!"

"Oh here we go about the adoption shit and if mum heard you say that she'd cut your bullocks off!"

"Let's not get into this now we have an important task to do and you knew how dedicated I was when the lord made me second in command, and know I have the responsibility of the whole evil sorcery thing..."

"Your rambling and I think that I see a teacher over there..."

"Fine, help me move him then."

And with that Dolohov managed to get the arm of the dead Voldemort free he moved his head closer to the dead man's ear and whispered "My lord, I promise you will not die in vain, and I also look forward to the day when you are once again at your full power."

And with that the pair disappearated into the night with the body of their old master in the hands of his most faithful servant. It seemed that Dolohov had gone mad; surely no amount of magic can bring back the dead, can it?

**Twelve years later**

A young man was gazing out of the window on the top floor of a house that muggles and several wizards could not see; this was due to the fidelius charm that had been placed on the house several years before the fall of Voldemort. The youngster turned around and looked at the bed that was the only item in the otherwise empty room. He listened quietly to the sounds that the house made in the night, it was a calm and cool night, and the silence was broken by a creaking sound. The young man quietly moved towards the bed and got under the covers just as the door to his room opened. A man that looked as though he could be the boy's father entered the room, his hair was as always untidy, and the scar shaped like a lightning bolt was just visible through the hair. The man looked at the young boy and turned to leave the room. The door was shut lightly on his way out. The young boy jumped out of the bed and made his way quietly to the window he looked up and said quietly to himself,

"Full moon."

And with that he launched himself out of the window and landed safely on the floor.

Hair seemed to erupt out of the body of the young boy, his blue hair changed into the same colour of the hair that had grown out of his body, and his facial features seemed change with ease into those of a wild animal. The boy had become a creature of the night, a wolf. He ran off towards the Quidditch area. The wolf ran up and down and back and forth all night long.

The next morning Harry went to Teddy's room to find out that he wasn't there.

"Of course it was a full moon last night!" Harry said hitting his head.

He bolted down the stairs and ran outside to the Quidditch area. He found Teddy lying in the bushes directly next to a set of goal hoops. Harry breathed a sigh of relief. He ran over to the bushes and woke Teddy up.

"How are you going to get ready for your third year of Hogwarts if you aren't up in time to buy your books?"

"Are you gonna let me get changed or not?" Teddy snapped at Harry. "Or are you just going to bitch and moan?"

"Look Teddy, I know that you like to remember your father on a full moon, but I did say that we are going to buy supplies."

"Yes, but isn't it Ginny's job to bitch and moan at me?" Teddy replied cheekily, Harry chuckled.

"Can you get dressed already your putting me to shame and it'll be even worse if Ginny comes out and sees this." Harry stated, trying hard not to look down.

Harry turned around to allow Teddy to get dressed.

"I'm ready, let's go." Teddy said when he had his clothes on.

"Ginny, get the floo powder, we're off."

**Buying Supplies**

In the fireplace in the basement of Weasley's wizard wheezes Teddy and Harry emerged. They headed upstairs to find George and the rest of the Weasleys waiting for them.

"Good to see you guys." Harry said to the Weasleys.

"Hi harry, how are Albus and James?" asked Hermione,

"Well James is 8 and wild, and Albus is 7 and timid, so no change there! I've got Ginny looking after them and Lilly at home." Harry answered.

Teddy tugged on Harry and asked him

"Are we getting the books that I need or not?"

"What's his problem?" asked Ron.

"Full moon last night" explained Harry.

"I see..." replied Ron.

Harry took out the list of items that third years where required to have for the year.

"Oh great... just great!" Harry stated.

"What?" asked Teddy as they walked towards Flourish and Blotts.

"Well... since Hagrid is teaching you care of magical creatures you have to get the monster book of monsters." Sighed Harry, just thinking about it made him shiver.

"What's this?" asked Teddy picking up a copy of the monster book of monsters.

"No Teddy don't..." harry started "What the..." Harry watched as Teddy stroked the spine of the book, and started to read it.

"Can I keep it?" Teddy asked desperately.

"We don't have a choice." Growled Harry through gritted teeth.

"Why?" asked Teddy.

"It's on the list." Harry told him, "You need it for school."

"Just out of curiosity Teddy how did you know what to do with the book?" asked Harry.

"I just asked it." Teddy replied.

"Why didn't I think of that in my third year?" Harry stated sarcastically.

"Well why do you have to stroke the spine then?"

"It gets stiff being shut by a belt all day so it needs a little help opening." Teddy explained

"You've lost me Teddy."

"Well at least I try."

"Whatever let's just get the rest of your books."

Harry and Teddy ran into one of Teddy's friends from Hogwarts he was tall and thin but shorter then Teddy, he was very athletic, and created an aura that suggested that he was always in control.

"Hey there Tom."

"Alright moony." Tom replied, in a thick Irish accent.

"Do you want to come with us, you know catch up on things?" Teddy asked.

"Alright then I can tell you all about the new Gryffindor goalkeeper, me!"

And with that they made their way through several other shops and bought all of the equipment that Teddy would need for his third year at Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry.

**Platform Nine and Three Quarters**

Teddy and Harry made their way to Kings Cross station in order to catch the train that left from platform nine and three quarters.

"Teddy hurry up, bill was busy and he asked if I could take Victorie to the station for him. I can't keep having delays like this. Will you stop talking to her in French; I cannot understand a bloody word that you are saying!"

"Oui, je suis tres forte en Français et encore je me dit merci pour venir ici avec moi et lui." Teddy was speaking to her in French. Her English was perfect, but Harry didn't have to know that. Rather than stopping them Harry just let them speak; he thought that teddy was translating what Harry had just told Teddy. Here is the real translation; "yes, I am very strong when speaking in French and I again say thank you for coming here with me and him."

They all made their way to the wall that was the gateway to platform nine and three quarters.

"Regarder moi madame." Teddy told Victorie.

"I won't ask what you just said, but can you show Victorie how it's done Teddy?"

"Already on it." Teddy said in English for what felt like the first time in ages.

Teddy ran straight towards the wall and disappeared in the blink of an eye. This left a look of sheer horror on the face of the young Victorie who had never seen this before.

"Quoi?" she exclaimed.

"Wait, why did I tell him to go first, now I'm stuck in a train station with a little girl that I don't understand! I feel like I could have played that smarter." Harry said worried. "Do you speak any English?"

"Yes Harry I do I mean I do have an English father." Victorie said slyly.

"You know you're just as bad as Teddy."

"J'taime aussi."

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN!" Harry bellowed.

"I'll let Teddy tell you, well if we don't hurry we'll be late, sir rush allot."

"Fine let's go." Harry whispered to her, embarrassed due to the fact that he had made a scene in front of a station full of muggles. And with that they made their way onto the platform.

They caught up with Teddy and Harry only had one thing to ask him,

"What does j'taime aussi mean?"

"I like you too" Teddy told him.

"You know I'm glad that I don't have to deal with all of your bilingual talk for a few months. I don't know if you are offending me or not" Harry reasoned.

"Aw Harry don't be like that." Teddy said mockingly.

"Well it looks like the train is about to leave, have you got everything?" Harry asked Teddy.

"Harry you know that you sound like Ginny, maybe you two have changed places, I've never forgotten anything in all my three years at Hogwarts." Teddy told Harry reassuringly.

"What about the time you forgot to pack your underwear, you were going commando for a week." Harry told Teddy.

"Harry I thought that we agreed not to talk about that!" Teddy growled softly.

Teddy and Victorie boarded the Hogwarts express and said their goodbyes to Harry, and left for Hogwarts for an eventful year.

**The Year Begins**

Teddy and Victorie got off the train and Teddy walked her over to Hagrid who was gathering all of the first years to go on the boats, Teddy looked like a punk rocker in his uniform with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and his devil may care attitude.

"Hey Moony" came a voice this caused Teddy to turn around to see his friend that he saw in Diagon Alley.

"Alright Tom." Teddy replied. "I was just showing Victorie where to go-"

"Yes, yes I get it you are show your girlfriend to the boa-" Tom started.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Teddy snapped.

"Humph, maybe not yet..." said Tom in an inaudible whisper. He had a habit of being able to predict the future relationships of people that he knew, he had never been wrong.

"Anyway, shall we go over to the boats then?" Teddy had come over all red and shy.

"Teddy why's your hair pink?" asked Tom slyly.

"Shut it, Tom do you want me to hit you or not?"

"No, no I just read the signs and come up with an answer, it's obvious that you like-" Tom couldn't finish because Teddy had smacked him in the back of the head, forgetting that he had the strength of a werewolf, he had knocked Tom over.

"What the hell was that for?" Tom snapped at Teddy.

"How else was I supposed to get you to shut up, I mean I tried telling you and I also tried threatening you, so... yeah" Teddy told him.

"You got a point there mate." Tom winced in pain.

The pair walked up to carriages that seemed to pull themselves but as Teddy knew that there was a certain type creature that pulled the carts, Harry had told him that not many people could see them even though they were there. Only people that had seen death could see them, and because Teddy had not seen death physically he couldn't see them himself.

At the feast Teddy sat and watched as the new first years were called up to be sorted into one of the four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw. Teddy watched as several students were sorted until finally Victorie Weasley was called up by Professor Longbottom he placed the sorting hat on Victorie's head and the hat moved and spoke.

"For god's sake not another Weasley, just put her in Gryffindor already."

After the sorting Teddy had to go to his first lesson, which was herbology with Professor Longbottom. As soon as Teddy had entered the room he said

"Alright Nev."

"It's professor Longbottom to you, Mr Lupin."

"Call me Moony Nev."

"It's going to be one of those days." Sighed Neville Longbottom as he turned to address the class, "Right take out your copies of Beginners Herbology Volume 3."

"Sir, what is that?" Teddy asked, pointing at a weird pot with strange leaves on it.

"A fully grown Mandrake. Watch as I pull it out of the pot." Neville put his hands on the plant. "oh and put your earmuffs, and Mr. Lupin it's probably safer for you to wear two pairs." Neville put his own pair and pulled the mandrake out of the plant pot. After a few seconds he fainted. And it was up to Teddy to use his bilingual skills to find out what the mandrake needed. After Teddy had potted the mandrake back into its pot and covered it with soil, he took professor Longbottom to the medical wing. It was good to be back at Hogwarts.

**The New ****Marauders**


	4. Platform Nine and Three Quarters

**Teddy fan fiction**

**Dolohov's Secret**

It was a night that had meant the fall of a leader and the end of an era. Voldemort was dead. No one knew what happened to his body after his defeat. A wizard moved along the grass path that lead up to body of the ex dark lord, the wizard moved his face into the light of the castle looming overhead. His facial features were equivalent to that of a homeless person, in his face a person could see that behind the scruffy looking goatee there was a hint of youth, it looked as though he hadn't washed in ages. His dark black robes looked extremely odd on him as they made him look like a smart homeless person. The man moved his hand down towards his pocket and pulled out his mask. The death eater turned it over examining the side that his victims would have seen. He looked up towards the moon it was a wonderful night for murder, but that would have to wait he had more pressing issues to deal with. The death eater had seen the death of his master and had decided on a moving the body to somewhere less pleasant.

He turned on the spot and disappearated a few moments later he reappeared but with a muggle in his hands he planned on switching the bodies so that no one was curious as to where the body of Voldemort had gone after he had moved it. Another death eater who was in on the plan saw this and ushered the first one to move quicker.

"Dolohov we don't have time for this, just get the body and go we can deal with the details later!"

"Shut it, Clarke if you knew who this was you would have more respect! This is the greatest wizard that ever lived." Dolohov shouted in response.

"So what he's not living!"

"Are you mad? You know I never asked to adopt you! And if it wasn't for these take your kids to work days you wouldn't be here!"

"Oh here we go about the adoption shit and if mum heard you say that she'd cut your bullocks off!"

"Let's not get into this now we have an important task to do and you knew how dedicated I was when the lord made me second in command, and know I have the responsibility of the whole evil sorcery thing..."

"Your rambling and I think that I see a teacher over there..."

"Fine, help me move him then."

And with that Dolohov managed to get the arm of the dead Voldemort free he moved his head closer to the dead man's ear and whispered "My lord, I promise you will not die in vain, and I also look forward to the day when you are once again at your full power."

And with that the pair disappearated into the night with the body of their old master in the hands of his most faithful servant. It seemed that Dolohov had gone mad; surely no amount of magic can bring back the dead, can it?

**Twelve years later**

A young man was gazing out of the window on the top floor of a house that muggles and several wizards could not see; this was due to the fidelius charm that had been placed on the house several years before the fall of Voldemort. The youngster turned around and looked at the bed that was the only item in the otherwise empty room. He listened quietly to the sounds that the house made in the night, it was a calm and cool night, and the silence was broken by a creaking sound. The young man quietly moved towards the bed and got under the covers just as the door to his room opened. A man that looked as though he could be the boy's father entered the room, his hair was as always untidy, and the scar shaped like a lightning bolt was just visible through the hair. The man looked at the young boy and turned to leave the room. The door was shut lightly on his way out. The young boy jumped out of the bed and made his way quietly to the window he looked up and said quietly to himself,

"Full moon."

And with that he launched himself out of the window and landed safely on the floor.

Hair seemed to erupt out of the body of the young boy, his blue hair changed into the same colour of the hair that had grown out of his body, and his facial features seemed change with ease into those of a wild animal. The boy had become a creature of the night, a wolf. He ran off towards the Quidditch area. The wolf ran up and down and back and forth all night long.

The next morning Harry went to Teddy's room to find out that he wasn't there.

"Of course it was a full moon last night!" Harry said hitting his head.

He bolted down the stairs and ran outside to the Quidditch area. He found Teddy lying in the bushes directly next to a set of goal hoops. Harry breathed a sigh of relief. He ran over to the bushes and woke Teddy up.

"How are you going to get ready for your third year of Hogwarts if you aren't up in time to buy your books?"

"Are you gonna let me get changed or not?" Teddy snapped at Harry. "Or are you just going to bitch and moan?"

"Look Teddy, I know that you like to remember your father on a full moon, but I did say that we are going to buy supplies."

"Yes, but isn't it Ginny's job to bitch and moan at me?" Teddy replied cheekily, Harry chuckled.

"Can you get dressed already your putting me to shame and it'll be even worse if Ginny comes out and sees this." Harry stated, trying hard not to look down.

Harry turned around to allow Teddy to get dressed.

"I'm ready, let's go." Teddy said when he had his clothes on.

"Ginny, get the floo powder, we're off."

**Buying Supplies**

In the fireplace in the basement of Weasley's wizard wheezes Teddy and Harry emerged. They headed upstairs to find George and the rest of the Weasleys waiting for them.

"Good to see you guys." Harry said to the Weasleys.

"Hi harry, how are Albus and James?" asked Hermione,

"Well James is 8 and wild, and Albus is 7 and timid, so no change there! I've got Ginny looking after them and Lilly at home." Harry answered.

Teddy tugged on Harry and asked him

"Are we getting the books that I need or not?"

"What's his problem?" asked Ron.

"Full moon last night" explained Harry.

"I see..." replied Ron.

Harry took out the list of items that third years where required to have for the year.

"Oh great... just great!" Harry stated.

"What?" asked Teddy as they walked towards Flourish and Blotts.

"Well... since Hagrid is teaching you care of magical creatures you have to get the monster book of monsters." Sighed Harry, just thinking about it made him shiver.

"What's this?" asked Teddy picking up a copy of the monster book of monsters.

"No Teddy don't..." harry started "What the..." Harry watched as Teddy stroked the spine of the book, and started to read it.

"Can I keep it?" Teddy asked desperately.

"We don't have a choice." Growled Harry through gritted teeth.

"Why?" asked Teddy.

"It's on the list." Harry told him, "You need it for school."

"Just out of curiosity Teddy how did you know what to do with the book?" asked Harry.

"I just asked it." Teddy replied.

"Why didn't I think of that in my third year?" Harry stated sarcastically.

"Well why do you have to stroke the spine then?"

"It gets stiff being shut by a belt all day so it needs a little help opening." Teddy explained

"You've lost me Teddy."

"Well at least I try."

"Whatever let's just get the rest of your books."

Harry and Teddy ran into one of Teddy's friends from Hogwarts he was tall and thin but shorter then Teddy, he was very athletic, and created an aura that suggested that he was always in control.

"Hey there Tom."

"Alright moony." Tom replied, in a thick Irish accent.

"Do you want to come with us, you know catch up on things?" Teddy asked.

"Alright then I can tell you all about the new Gryffindor goalkeeper, me!"

And with that they made their way through several other shops and bought all of the equipment that Teddy would need for his third year at Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry.

**Platform Nine and Three Quarters**

Teddy and Harry made their way to Kings Cross station in order to catch the train that left from platform nine and three quarters.

"Teddy hurry up, bill was busy and he asked if I could take Victorie to the station for him. I can't keep having delays like this. Will you stop talking to her in French; I cannot understand a bloody word that you are saying!"

"Oui, je suis tres forte en Français et encore je me dit merci pour venir ici avec moi et lui." Teddy was speaking to her in French. Her English was perfect, but Harry didn't have to know that. Rather than stopping them Harry just let them speak; he thought that teddy was translating what Harry had just told Teddy. Here is the real translation; "yes, I am very strong when speaking in French and I again say thank you for coming here with me and him."

They all made their way to the wall that was the gateway to platform nine and three quarters.

"Regarder moi madame." Teddy told Victorie.

"I won't ask what you just said, but can you show Victorie how it's done Teddy?"

"Already on it." Teddy said in English for what felt like the first time in ages.

Teddy ran straight towards the wall and disappeared in the blink of an eye. This left a look of sheer horror on the face of the young Victorie who had never seen this before.

"Quoi?" she exclaimed.

"Wait, why did I tell him to go first, now I'm stuck in a train station with a little girl that I don't understand! I feel like I could have played that smarter." Harry said worried. "Do you speak any English?"

"Yes Harry I do I mean I do have an English father." Victorie said slyly.

"You know you're just as bad as Teddy."

"J'taime aussi."

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN!" Harry bellowed.

"I'll let Teddy tell you, well if we don't hurry we'll be late, sir rush allot."

"Fine let's go." Harry whispered to her, embarrassed due to the fact that he had made a scene in front of a station full of muggles. And with that they made their way onto the platform.

They caught up with Teddy and Harry only had one thing to ask him,

"What does j'taime aussi mean?"

"I like you too" Teddy told him.

"You know I'm glad that I don't have to deal with all of your bilingual talk for a few months. I don't know if you are offending me or not" Harry reasoned.

"Aw Harry don't be like that." Teddy said mockingly.

"Well it looks like the train is about to leave, have you got everything?" Harry asked Teddy.

"Harry you know that you sound like Ginny, maybe you two have changed places, I've never forgotten anything in all my three years at Hogwarts." Teddy told Harry reassuringly.

"What about the time you forgot to pack your underwear, you were going commando for a week." Harry told Teddy.

"Harry I thought that we agreed not to talk about that!" Teddy growled softly.

Teddy and Victorie boarded the Hogwarts express and said their goodbyes to Harry, and left for Hogwarts for an eventful year.

**The Year Begins**

Teddy and Victorie got off the train and Teddy walked her over to Hagrid who was gathering all of the first years to go on the boats, Teddy looked like a punk rocker in his uniform with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and his devil may care attitude.

"Hey Moony" came a voice this caused Teddy to turn around to see his friend that he saw in Diagon Alley.

"Alright Tom." Teddy replied. "I was just showing Victorie where to go-"

"Yes, yes I get it you are show your girlfriend to the boa-" Tom started.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Teddy snapped.

"Humph, maybe not yet..." said Tom in an inaudible whisper. He had a habit of being able to predict the future relationships of people that he knew, he had never been wrong.

"Anyway, shall we go over to the boats then?" Teddy had come over all red and shy.

"Teddy why's your hair pink?" asked Tom slyly.

"Shut it, Tom do you want me to hit you or not?"

"No, no I just read the signs and come up with an answer, it's obvious that you like-" Tom couldn't finish because Teddy had smacked him in the back of the head, forgetting that he had the strength of a werewolf, he had knocked Tom over.

"What the hell was that for?" Tom snapped at Teddy.

"How else was I supposed to get you to shut up, I mean I tried telling you and I also tried threatening you, so... yeah" Teddy told him.

"You got a point there mate." Tom winced in pain.

The pair walked up to carriages that seemed to pull themselves but as Teddy knew that there was a certain type creature that pulled the carts, Harry had told him that not many people could see them even though they were there. Only people that had seen death could see them, and because Teddy had not seen death physically he couldn't see them himself.

At the feast Teddy sat and watched as the new first years were called up to be sorted into one of the four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw. Teddy watched as several students were sorted until finally Victorie Weasley was called up by Professor Longbottom he placed the sorting hat on Victorie's head and the hat moved and spoke.

"For god's sake not another Weasley, just put her in Gryffindor already."

After the sorting Teddy had to go to his first lesson, which was herbology with Professor Longbottom. As soon as Teddy had entered the room he said

"Alright Nev."

"It's professor Longbottom to you, Mr Lupin."

"Call me Moony Nev."

"It's going to be one of those days." Sighed Neville Longbottom as he turned to address the class, "Right take out your copies of Beginners Herbology Volume 3."

"Sir, what is that?" Teddy asked, pointing at a weird pot with strange leaves on it.

"A fully grown Mandrake. Watch as I pull it out of the pot." Neville put his hands on the plant. "oh and put your earmuffs, and Mr. Lupin it's probably safer for you to wear two pairs." Neville put his own pair and pulled the mandrake out of the plant pot. After a few seconds he fainted. And it was up to Teddy to use his bilingual skills to find out what the mandrake needed. After Teddy had potted the mandrake back into its pot and covered it with soil, he took professor Longbottom to the medical wing. It was good to be back at Hogwarts.

**The New ****Marauders**


	5. The Year Begins

**Teddy fan fiction**

**Dolohov's Secret**

It was a night that had meant the fall of a leader and the end of an era. Voldemort was dead. No one knew what happened to his body after his defeat. A wizard moved along the grass path that lead up to body of the ex dark lord, the wizard moved his face into the light of the castle looming overhead. His facial features were equivalent to that of a homeless person, in his face a person could see that behind the scruffy looking goatee there was a hint of youth, it looked as though he hadn't washed in ages. His dark black robes looked extremely odd on him as they made him look like a smart homeless person. The man moved his hand down towards his pocket and pulled out his mask. The death eater turned it over examining the side that his victims would have seen. He looked up towards the moon it was a wonderful night for murder, but that would have to wait he had more pressing issues to deal with. The death eater had seen the death of his master and had decided on a moving the body to somewhere less pleasant.

He turned on the spot and disappearated a few moments later he reappeared but with a muggle in his hands he planned on switching the bodies so that no one was curious as to where the body of Voldemort had gone after he had moved it. Another death eater who was in on the plan saw this and ushered the first one to move quicker.

"Dolohov we don't have time for this, just get the body and go we can deal with the details later!"

"Shut it, Clarke if you knew who this was you would have more respect! This is the greatest wizard that ever lived." Dolohov shouted in response.

"So what he's not living!"

"Are you mad? You know I never asked to adopt you! And if it wasn't for these take your kids to work days you wouldn't be here!"

"Oh here we go about the adoption shit and if mum heard you say that she'd cut your bullocks off!"

"Let's not get into this now we have an important task to do and you knew how dedicated I was when the lord made me second in command, and know I have the responsibility of the whole evil sorcery thing..."

"Your rambling and I think that I see a teacher over there..."

"Fine, help me move him then."

And with that Dolohov managed to get the arm of the dead Voldemort free he moved his head closer to the dead man's ear and whispered "My lord, I promise you will not die in vain, and I also look forward to the day when you are once again at your full power."

And with that the pair disappearated into the night with the body of their old master in the hands of his most faithful servant. It seemed that Dolohov had gone mad; surely no amount of magic can bring back the dead, can it?

**Twelve years later**

A young man was gazing out of the window on the top floor of a house that muggles and several wizards could not see; this was due to the fidelius charm that had been placed on the house several years before the fall of Voldemort. The youngster turned around and looked at the bed that was the only item in the otherwise empty room. He listened quietly to the sounds that the house made in the night, it was a calm and cool night, and the silence was broken by a creaking sound. The young man quietly moved towards the bed and got under the covers just as the door to his room opened. A man that looked as though he could be the boy's father entered the room, his hair was as always untidy, and the scar shaped like a lightning bolt was just visible through the hair. The man looked at the young boy and turned to leave the room. The door was shut lightly on his way out. The young boy jumped out of the bed and made his way quietly to the window he looked up and said quietly to himself,

"Full moon."

And with that he launched himself out of the window and landed safely on the floor.

Hair seemed to erupt out of the body of the young boy, his blue hair changed into the same colour of the hair that had grown out of his body, and his facial features seemed change with ease into those of a wild animal. The boy had become a creature of the night, a wolf. He ran off towards the Quidditch area. The wolf ran up and down and back and forth all night long.

The next morning Harry went to Teddy's room to find out that he wasn't there.

"Of course it was a full moon last night!" Harry said hitting his head.

He bolted down the stairs and ran outside to the Quidditch area. He found Teddy lying in the bushes directly next to a set of goal hoops. Harry breathed a sigh of relief. He ran over to the bushes and woke Teddy up.

"How are you going to get ready for your third year of Hogwarts if you aren't up in time to buy your books?"

"Are you gonna let me get changed or not?" Teddy snapped at Harry. "Or are you just going to bitch and moan?"

"Look Teddy, I know that you like to remember your father on a full moon, but I did say that we are going to buy supplies."

"Yes, but isn't it Ginny's job to bitch and moan at me?" Teddy replied cheekily, Harry chuckled.

"Can you get dressed already your putting me to shame and it'll be even worse if Ginny comes out and sees this." Harry stated, trying hard not to look down.

Harry turned around to allow Teddy to get dressed.

"I'm ready, let's go." Teddy said when he had his clothes on.

"Ginny, get the floo powder, we're off."

**Buying Supplies**

In the fireplace in the basement of Weasley's wizard wheezes Teddy and Harry emerged. They headed upstairs to find George and the rest of the Weasleys waiting for them.

"Good to see you guys." Harry said to the Weasleys.

"Hi harry, how are Albus and James?" asked Hermione,

"Well James is 8 and wild, and Albus is 7 and timid, so no change there! I've got Ginny looking after them and Lilly at home." Harry answered.

Teddy tugged on Harry and asked him

"Are we getting the books that I need or not?"

"What's his problem?" asked Ron.

"Full moon last night" explained Harry.

"I see..." replied Ron.

Harry took out the list of items that third years where required to have for the year.

"Oh great... just great!" Harry stated.

"What?" asked Teddy as they walked towards Flourish and Blotts.

"Well... since Hagrid is teaching you care of magical creatures you have to get the monster book of monsters." Sighed Harry, just thinking about it made him shiver.

"What's this?" asked Teddy picking up a copy of the monster book of monsters.

"No Teddy don't..." harry started "What the..." Harry watched as Teddy stroked the spine of the book, and started to read it.

"Can I keep it?" Teddy asked desperately.

"We don't have a choice." Growled Harry through gritted teeth.

"Why?" asked Teddy.

"It's on the list." Harry told him, "You need it for school."

"Just out of curiosity Teddy how did you know what to do with the book?" asked Harry.

"I just asked it." Teddy replied.

"Why didn't I think of that in my third year?" Harry stated sarcastically.

"Well why do you have to stroke the spine then?"

"It gets stiff being shut by a belt all day so it needs a little help opening." Teddy explained

"You've lost me Teddy."

"Well at least I try."

"Whatever let's just get the rest of your books."

Harry and Teddy ran into one of Teddy's friends from Hogwarts he was tall and thin but shorter then Teddy, he was very athletic, and created an aura that suggested that he was always in control.

"Hey there Tom."

"Alright moony." Tom replied, in a thick Irish accent.

"Do you want to come with us, you know catch up on things?" Teddy asked.

"Alright then I can tell you all about the new Gryffindor goalkeeper, me!"

And with that they made their way through several other shops and bought all of the equipment that Teddy would need for his third year at Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry.

**Platform Nine and Three Quarters**

Teddy and Harry made their way to Kings Cross station in order to catch the train that left from platform nine and three quarters.

"Teddy hurry up, bill was busy and he asked if I could take Victorie to the station for him. I can't keep having delays like this. Will you stop talking to her in French; I cannot understand a bloody word that you are saying!"

"Oui, je suis tres forte en Français et encore je me dit merci pour venir ici avec moi et lui." Teddy was speaking to her in French. Her English was perfect, but Harry didn't have to know that. Rather than stopping them Harry just let them speak; he thought that teddy was translating what Harry had just told Teddy. Here is the real translation; "yes, I am very strong when speaking in French and I again say thank you for coming here with me and him."

They all made their way to the wall that was the gateway to platform nine and three quarters.

"Regarder moi madame." Teddy told Victorie.

"I won't ask what you just said, but can you show Victorie how it's done Teddy?"

"Already on it." Teddy said in English for what felt like the first time in ages.

Teddy ran straight towards the wall and disappeared in the blink of an eye. This left a look of sheer horror on the face of the young Victorie who had never seen this before.

"Quoi?" she exclaimed.

"Wait, why did I tell him to go first, now I'm stuck in a train station with a little girl that I don't understand! I feel like I could have played that smarter." Harry said worried. "Do you speak any English?"

"Yes Harry I do I mean I do have an English father." Victorie said slyly.

"You know you're just as bad as Teddy."

"J'taime aussi."

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN!" Harry bellowed.

"I'll let Teddy tell you, well if we don't hurry we'll be late, sir rush allot."

"Fine let's go." Harry whispered to her, embarrassed due to the fact that he had made a scene in front of a station full of muggles. And with that they made their way onto the platform.

They caught up with Teddy and Harry only had one thing to ask him,

"What does j'taime aussi mean?"

"I like you too" Teddy told him.

"You know I'm glad that I don't have to deal with all of your bilingual talk for a few months. I don't know if you are offending me or not" Harry reasoned.

"Aw Harry don't be like that." Teddy said mockingly.

"Well it looks like the train is about to leave, have you got everything?" Harry asked Teddy.

"Harry you know that you sound like Ginny, maybe you two have changed places, I've never forgotten anything in all my three years at Hogwarts." Teddy told Harry reassuringly.

"What about the time you forgot to pack your underwear, you were going commando for a week." Harry told Teddy.

"Harry I thought that we agreed not to talk about that!" Teddy growled softly.

Teddy and Victorie boarded the Hogwarts express and said their goodbyes to Harry, and left for Hogwarts for an eventful year.

**The Year Begins**

Teddy and Victorie got off the train and Teddy walked her over to Hagrid who was gathering all of the first years to go on the boats, Teddy looked like a punk rocker in his uniform with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and his devil may care attitude.

"Hey Moony" came a voice this caused Teddy to turn around to see his friend that he saw in Diagon Alley.

"Alright Tom." Teddy replied. "I was just showing Victorie where to go-"

"Yes, yes I get it you are show your girlfriend to the boa-" Tom started.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Teddy snapped.

"Humph, maybe not yet..." said Tom in an inaudible whisper. He had a habit of being able to predict the future relationships of people that he knew, he had never been wrong.

"Anyway, shall we go over to the boats then?" Teddy had come over all red and shy.

"Teddy why's your hair pink?" asked Tom slyly.

"Shut it, Tom do you want me to hit you or not?"

"No, no I just read the signs and come up with an answer, it's obvious that you like-" Tom couldn't finish because Teddy had smacked him in the back of the head, forgetting that he had the strength of a werewolf, he had knocked Tom over.

"What the hell was that for?" Tom snapped at Teddy.

"How else was I supposed to get you to shut up, I mean I tried telling you and I also tried threatening you, so... yeah" Teddy told him.

"You got a point there mate." Tom winced in pain.

The pair walked up to carriages that seemed to pull themselves but as Teddy knew that there was a certain type creature that pulled the carts, Harry had told him that not many people could see them even though they were there. Only people that had seen death could see them, and because Teddy had not seen death physically he couldn't see them himself.

At the feast Teddy sat and watched as the new first years were called up to be sorted into one of the four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw. Teddy watched as several students were sorted until finally Victorie Weasley was called up by Professor Longbottom he placed the sorting hat on Victorie's head and the hat moved and spoke.

"For god's sake not another Weasley, just put her in Gryffindor already."

After the sorting Teddy had to go to his first lesson, which was herbology with Professor Longbottom. As soon as Teddy had entered the room he said

"Alright Nev."

"It's professor Longbottom to you, Mr Lupin."

"Call me Moony Nev."

"It's going to be one of those days." Sighed Neville Longbottom as he turned to address the class, "Right take out your copies of Beginners Herbology Volume 3."

"Sir, what is that?" Teddy asked, pointing at a weird pot with strange leaves on it.

"A fully grown Mandrake. Watch as I pull it out of the pot." Neville put his hands on the plant. "oh and put your earmuffs, and Mr. Lupin it's probably safer for you to wear two pairs." Neville put his own pair and pulled the mandrake out of the plant pot. After a few seconds he fainted. And it was up to Teddy to use his bilingual skills to find out what the mandrake needed. After Teddy had potted the mandrake back into its pot and covered it with soil, he took professor Longbottom to the medical wing. It was good to be back at Hogwarts.

**The New ****Marauders**


	6. The New Marauders

**Teddy fan fiction**

**Dolohov's Secret**

It was a night that had meant the fall of a leader and the end of an era. Voldemort was dead. No one knew what happened to his body after his defeat. A wizard moved along the grass path that lead up to body of the ex dark lord, the wizard moved his face into the light of the castle looming overhead. His facial features were equivalent to that of a homeless person, in his face a person could see that behind the scruffy looking goatee there was a hint of youth, it looked as though he hadn't washed in ages. His dark black robes looked extremely odd on him as they made him look like a smart homeless person. The man moved his hand down towards his pocket and pulled out his mask. The death eater turned it over examining the side that his victims would have seen. He looked up towards the moon it was a wonderful night for murder, but that would have to wait he had more pressing issues to deal with. The death eater had seen the death of his master and had decided on a moving the body to somewhere less pleasant.

He turned on the spot and disappearated a few moments later he reappeared but with a muggle in his hands he planned on switching the bodies so that no one was curious as to where the body of Voldemort had gone after he had moved it. Another death eater who was in on the plan saw this and ushered the first one to move quicker.

"Dolohov we don't have time for this, just get the body and go we can deal with the details later!"

"Shut it, Clarke if you knew who this was you would have more respect! This is the greatest wizard that ever lived." Dolohov shouted in response.

"So what he's not living!"

"Are you mad? You know I never asked to adopt you! And if it wasn't for these take your kids to work days you wouldn't be here!"

"Oh here we go about the adoption shit and if mum heard you say that she'd cut your bullocks off!"

"Let's not get into this now we have an important task to do and you knew how dedicated I was when the lord made me second in command, and know I have the responsibility of the whole evil sorcery thing..."

"Your rambling and I think that I see a teacher over there..."

"Fine, help me move him then."

And with that Dolohov managed to get the arm of the dead Voldemort free he moved his head closer to the dead man's ear and whispered "My lord, I promise you will not die in vain, and I also look forward to the day when you are once again at your full power."

And with that the pair disappearated into the night with the body of their old master in the hands of his most faithful servant. It seemed that Dolohov had gone mad; surely no amount of magic can bring back the dead, can it?

**Twelve years later**

A young man was gazing out of the window on the top floor of a house that muggles and several wizards could not see; this was due to the fidelius charm that had been placed on the house several years before the fall of Voldemort. The youngster turned around and looked at the bed that was the only item in the otherwise empty room. He listened quietly to the sounds that the house made in the night, it was a calm and cool night, and the silence was broken by a creaking sound. The young man quietly moved towards the bed and got under the covers just as the door to his room opened. A man that looked as though he could be the boy's father entered the room, his hair was as always untidy, and the scar shaped like a lightning bolt was just visible through the hair. The man looked at the young boy and turned to leave the room. The door was shut lightly on his way out. The young boy jumped out of the bed and made his way quietly to the window he looked up and said quietly to himself,

"Full moon."

And with that he launched himself out of the window and landed safely on the floor.

Hair seemed to erupt out of the body of the young boy, his blue hair changed into the same colour of the hair that had grown out of his body, and his facial features seemed change with ease into those of a wild animal. The boy had become a creature of the night, a wolf. He ran off towards the Quidditch area. The wolf ran up and down and back and forth all night long.

The next morning Harry went to Teddy's room to find out that he wasn't there.

"Of course it was a full moon last night!" Harry said hitting his head.

He bolted down the stairs and ran outside to the Quidditch area. He found Teddy lying in the bushes directly next to a set of goal hoops. Harry breathed a sigh of relief. He ran over to the bushes and woke Teddy up.

"How are you going to get ready for your third year of Hogwarts if you aren't up in time to buy your books?"

"Are you gonna let me get changed or not?" Teddy snapped at Harry. "Or are you just going to bitch and moan?"

"Look Teddy, I know that you like to remember your father on a full moon, but I did say that we are going to buy supplies."

"Yes, but isn't it Ginny's job to bitch and moan at me?" Teddy replied cheekily, Harry chuckled.

"Can you get dressed already your putting me to shame and it'll be even worse if Ginny comes out and sees this." Harry stated, trying hard not to look down.

Harry turned around to allow Teddy to get dressed.

"I'm ready, let's go." Teddy said when he had his clothes on.

"Ginny, get the floo powder, we're off."

**Buying Supplies**

In the fireplace in the basement of Weasley's wizard wheezes Teddy and Harry emerged. They headed upstairs to find George and the rest of the Weasleys waiting for them.

"Good to see you guys." Harry said to the Weasleys.

"Hi harry, how are Albus and James?" asked Hermione,

"Well James is 8 and wild, and Albus is 7 and timid, so no change there! I've got Ginny looking after them and Lilly at home." Harry answered.

Teddy tugged on Harry and asked him

"Are we getting the books that I need or not?"

"What's his problem?" asked Ron.

"Full moon last night" explained Harry.

"I see..." replied Ron.

Harry took out the list of items that third years where required to have for the year.

"Oh great... just great!" Harry stated.

"What?" asked Teddy as they walked towards Flourish and Blotts.

"Well... since Hagrid is teaching you care of magical creatures you have to get the monster book of monsters." Sighed Harry, just thinking about it made him shiver.

"What's this?" asked Teddy picking up a copy of the monster book of monsters.

"No Teddy don't..." harry started "What the..." Harry watched as Teddy stroked the spine of the book, and started to read it.

"Can I keep it?" Teddy asked desperately.

"We don't have a choice." Growled Harry through gritted teeth.

"Why?" asked Teddy.

"It's on the list." Harry told him, "You need it for school."

"Just out of curiosity Teddy how did you know what to do with the book?" asked Harry.

"I just asked it." Teddy replied.

"Why didn't I think of that in my third year?" Harry stated sarcastically.

"Well why do you have to stroke the spine then?"

"It gets stiff being shut by a belt all day so it needs a little help opening." Teddy explained

"You've lost me Teddy."

"Well at least I try."

"Whatever let's just get the rest of your books."

Harry and Teddy ran into one of Teddy's friends from Hogwarts he was tall and thin but shorter then Teddy, he was very athletic, and created an aura that suggested that he was always in control.

"Hey there Tom."

"Alright moony." Tom replied, in a thick Irish accent.

"Do you want to come with us, you know catch up on things?" Teddy asked.

"Alright then I can tell you all about the new Gryffindor goalkeeper, me!"

And with that they made their way through several other shops and bought all of the equipment that Teddy would need for his third year at Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry.

**Platform Nine and Three Quarters**

Teddy and Harry made their way to Kings Cross station in order to catch the train that left from platform nine and three quarters.

"Teddy hurry up, bill was busy and he asked if I could take Victorie to the station for him. I can't keep having delays like this. Will you stop talking to her in French; I cannot understand a bloody word that you are saying!"

"Oui, je suis tres forte en Français et encore je me dit merci pour venir ici avec moi et lui." Teddy was speaking to her in French. Her English was perfect, but Harry didn't have to know that. Rather than stopping them Harry just let them speak; he thought that teddy was translating what Harry had just told Teddy. Here is the real translation; "yes, I am very strong when speaking in French and I again say thank you for coming here with me and him."

They all made their way to the wall that was the gateway to platform nine and three quarters.

"Regarder moi madame." Teddy told Victorie.

"I won't ask what you just said, but can you show Victorie how it's done Teddy?"

"Already on it." Teddy said in English for what felt like the first time in ages.

Teddy ran straight towards the wall and disappeared in the blink of an eye. This left a look of sheer horror on the face of the young Victorie who had never seen this before.

"Quoi?" she exclaimed.

"Wait, why did I tell him to go first, now I'm stuck in a train station with a little girl that I don't understand! I feel like I could have played that smarter." Harry said worried. "Do you speak any English?"

"Yes Harry I do I mean I do have an English father." Victorie said slyly.

"You know you're just as bad as Teddy."

"J'taime aussi."

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN!" Harry bellowed.

"I'll let Teddy tell you, well if we don't hurry we'll be late, sir rush allot."

"Fine let's go." Harry whispered to her, embarrassed due to the fact that he had made a scene in front of a station full of muggles. And with that they made their way onto the platform.

They caught up with Teddy and Harry only had one thing to ask him,

"What does j'taime aussi mean?"

"I like you too" Teddy told him.

"You know I'm glad that I don't have to deal with all of your bilingual talk for a few months. I don't know if you are offending me or not" Harry reasoned.

"Aw Harry don't be like that." Teddy said mockingly.

"Well it looks like the train is about to leave, have you got everything?" Harry asked Teddy.

"Harry you know that you sound like Ginny, maybe you two have changed places, I've never forgotten anything in all my three years at Hogwarts." Teddy told Harry reassuringly.

"What about the time you forgot to pack your underwear, you were going commando for a week." Harry told Teddy.

"Harry I thought that we agreed not to talk about that!" Teddy growled softly.

Teddy and Victorie boarded the Hogwarts express and said their goodbyes to Harry, and left for Hogwarts for an eventful year.

**The Year Begins**

Teddy and Victorie got off the train and Teddy walked her over to Hagrid who was gathering all of the first years to go on the boats, Teddy looked like a punk rocker in his uniform with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and his devil may care attitude.

"Hey Moony" came a voice this caused Teddy to turn around to see his friend that he saw in Diagon Alley.

"Alright Tom." Teddy replied. "I was just showing Victorie where to go-"

"Yes, yes I get it you are show your girlfriend to the boa-" Tom started.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Teddy snapped.

"Humph, maybe not yet..." said Tom in an inaudible whisper. He had a habit of being able to predict the future relationships of people that he knew, he had never been wrong.

"Anyway, shall we go over to the boats then?" Teddy had come over all red and shy.

"Teddy why's your hair pink?" asked Tom slyly.

"Shut it, Tom do you want me to hit you or not?"

"No, no I just read the signs and come up with an answer, it's obvious that you like-" Tom couldn't finish because Teddy had smacked him in the back of the head, forgetting that he had the strength of a werewolf, he had knocked Tom over.

"What the hell was that for?" Tom snapped at Teddy.

"How else was I supposed to get you to shut up, I mean I tried telling you and I also tried threatening you, so... yeah" Teddy told him.

"You got a point there mate." Tom winced in pain.

The pair walked up to carriages that seemed to pull themselves but as Teddy knew that there was a certain type creature that pulled the carts, Harry had told him that not many people could see them even though they were there. Only people that had seen death could see them, and because Teddy had not seen death physically he couldn't see them himself.

At the feast Teddy sat and watched as the new first years were called up to be sorted into one of the four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw. Teddy watched as several students were sorted until finally Victorie Weasley was called up by Professor Longbottom he placed the sorting hat on Victorie's head and the hat moved and spoke.

"For god's sake not another Weasley, just put her in Gryffindor already."

After the sorting Teddy had to go to his first lesson, which was herbology with Professor Longbottom. As soon as Teddy had entered the room he said

"Alright Nev."

"It's professor Longbottom to you, Mr Lupin."

"Call me Moony Nev."

"It's going to be one of those days." Sighed Neville Longbottom as he turned to address the class, "Right take out your copies of Beginners Herbology Volume 3."

"Sir, what is that?" Teddy asked, pointing at a weird pot with strange leaves on it.

"A fully grown Mandrake. Watch as I pull it out of the pot." Neville put his hands on the plant. "oh and put your earmuffs, and Mr. Lupin it's probably safer for you to wear two pairs." Neville put his own pair and pulled the mandrake out of the plant pot. After a few seconds he fainted. And it was up to Teddy to use his bilingual skills to find out what the mandrake needed. After Teddy had potted the mandrake back into its pot and covered it with soil, he took professor Longbottom to the medical wing. It was good to be back at Hogwarts.

**The New ****Marauders**


End file.
